Stroll Through Town
by kdeg3
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written from 8/27/12 - 10/20/12. Paragraphs by Jim written by Tumblr user reckless-cabinboy.


**Jim** had continued to constantly travel around wherever he could, usually ending up in a different town everyday. He figured staying in the same place wasn't ever really a favorite thing of his, and seeing new places always seemed to excite him anyways. As he walked along the new town with his bag over his shoulder, he noticed his surroundings were pretty neat and quiet. He saw a few new faces here and there and shot them a small smile, but decided not to converse with anyone.

**Lady** was happily trotting to the butcher's, hoping that he would have a extra piece of meat or two to spare. It was Tramp's birthday, and Lady wanted to get him something special, something she knew he would really love.

When a whiff of hamburger embraced Lady's nose, she licked her chops, her mouth watering. She crossed the street and approached the threshold to the shop. But before she could enter, a young man walked right in front of her, almost stepping on her. Leaning back, she looked up. Well, of course he almost walked into her. Not paying any attention to his surroundings, Lady saw the boy look up and all around him, everywhere but the direction he was walking.

**Jim** had a habit of barely paying attention to everything going on around him. And right now, he was so distracted by his surroundings, he barely even knew where he'd been walking. He heard what sounded like a dog in front of him and turned his head to see there was one in front of him "Whoa! Uh, my bad.."

**Lady** looked up at the boy and cocked her head. Curtly nodding, she said, "That's alright. Just be careful where you're going around here. Lots of people." She glanced around at all the New Haveners rushing by.

"Heh. Right." **Jim** sheepishly looked up at all the people walking around, then back down to the dog. He assumed this dog has\d an owner, seeing that she was wearing a collar. "So, I guess you're from around here, aren't you?"

"Yep!" **Lady** replied cheerfully. "Right over there, that grey house with the doggy door." She nodded in the direction of her home. "But you aren't." She said this as a statement rather than question. She had lived here her whole life, knew everybody, saw everybody. If he was from around here, she would have recognized him, for sure.

**Jim** glanced over at the house she was looking at and smiled a bit. She seemed to live in a pretty decent house. Facing back, he shook his head and chuckled. "Heh, nope. I'm not. I'm actually just traveling around, and I'm pretty far from my home." He then realized he still didn't introduce himself. "Oh yeah, I'm Jim, by the way."

"Jim!" **Lady** exclaimed happily. "Oh, that's the name of one of my owners! Such a lovely name!" she smiled pleasantly at him. "So, where are you from, Jim? I'm Lady."

**Jim** gave her a small smile when she mentioned she liked the name. "Oh, really? That's cool. You have a nice name, too." He nodded, then scratched his head. "Um, well, I'm from a place called Montressor."

**Lady** bit her lip and looked at him. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. In a much softer voice, she asked, "Hm, Montressor. Where's that?"

**Jim** shrugged, hoping she wouldn't get any more curious about where he came from. "You know, just a place very far from here."

"Oh," **Lady** replied shortly, looking down. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "So, how long are you going to be in New Haven?"

**Jim** rubbed his chin. He hadn't really thought about that yet. "Hm, probably not too long. I'm constantly traveling to different places."

"I see," **Lady** replied as she walked into the meat shop. After pointing at the meat Darling wanted with her nose, she looked back up at Jim. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Why do you travel so much?"

"Yeah, guess I will." **Jim** glanced around at his surroundings for a brief moment and chuckled a bit, turning back down to Lady. "Well, you know, I just really enjoy traveling. I like seeing new places."

**Lady** accepted the steak from the butcher, who tied the light bag of meat to her collar. "Where have you been in your travels?" she asked. "I've only been to a few places, such as France, Corona, and Hawaii. Perhaps you've heard of them?"

**Jim** grinned a bit when she mentioned some familiar places. "Oh, you've been to France and Corona, too? I thought those places were pretty neat when I traveled there."

"Interesting, aren't they?" **Lady** agreed as she began to head back to the door, barking once again to thank the butcher. "Did you meet Rapunzel and Eugene and Belle?" she asked, happy to find a mutual friend.

**Jim** nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it was nice." Jim had also recalled the names she mentioned. _Small world, isn't it? _"Mhm, I met them, too. Actually, I've never met Belle, but I met some other girls there, in France."

"Well, it's always nice to meet new people!" **Lady** smiled. "I remember when I too shy to even talk to new people," Lady reminisced as the pair reached the corner. Turning to Jim, Lady said, "Well, my house is down this street. Do you have to continue traveling?" Lady would've invited Jim to come back to the house, but he seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

**Jim** chuckled, realizing he'd sometimes been the same with people when he'd first met them, back in the day. Now, he was used to seeing new faces here and there. He glanced at the house not too far away from them and looked back down at Lady, shrugging. "Well, I'm planning on sticking around for a while more."

Pleased, **Lady** smiled and said cheerfully, "Wonderful! Come along, then!" She began to lead the way down the block. As the pair approached the house, Lady noticed that the family car wasn't in the driveway. Jim Dear and Darling were out.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, looking back at Jim. "I'm sure I can find you something in the house if you like."

As **Jim** followed, he acknowledged Lady'd question, but he wasn't all that hungry. "Nah, I'm good," he responded, shaking his head. He looked up at her house and grinned a bit. "Nice house you got here."

"Thank you," **Lady** said proudly as she admired the only house she ever knew. Bounding up the 4 steps to the front door, Lady swiftly slipped through the doggy door and jumped up, unlocking the door. It was one of the few tricks Tramp had taught her. The door creaked open.

"Well, come on in," she smiled, then backed up to let Jim in.

**Jim** watched as Lady went into the house and opened the door for him. Smiling, he stepped inside and stood there, taking a quick glance at the inside of her house. It seemed like a pretty cozy place to him.

"It isn't much, but it's home to me," **Lady** said with a smile, hoping Jim wouldn't feel awkward. Heading into the kitchen to take a quick drink, she asked, "Are you sure you don't want anything? Even for the road? You travel so often, I would assume you don't get to eat as much as a young boy like you would like."

**Jim** took a few steps over to the kitchen and slightly grinned at her offer. He shrugged for a brief moment before he finally nodded. "I guess I'll, uh.. take a little something."

A smile began to form at **Lady's** mouth. She knew he wanted something. Such a humble and shy boy, though, she could see he was just trying to be polite. "Ah, that's what I thought," she chuckled as she jumped onto a stool, then the counter, pulling open the cabinets with her snout. Another useful trick that Tramp had taught her. A bright array of colored boxes filled each cabinet, and Lady turned back to Jim, who was now at eye level with her.

But just then, she heard Jim Dear and Darling turning the key for the house. She gasped, motioning for Jim to leave quickly out the back door, which he did quickly.

As soon as the back door closed, Jim Dear and Darling entered, and Lady barked at them happily. She would have to catch up with Jim later. That was, of course, he was still in New Haven by the time she got the chance to look for him.


End file.
